Pumping systems are used to pump feedstock material into a variety of devices, including devolatilization reactors, gasifiers, and other slurry piping systems utilized for slurry transport, treatment, and/or processing. The feedstock may be non-uniform or inconsistent and may cause issues while pumping the feedstock into a device. Current methods for pumping feedstock material into typical devolatilization systems include the use of traditional fluid type pumps having a valve, such as auto check valves, flap valves, ball valves, or the like. While fluid-type pumps can push large volumes of feedstock material through the valve these pumps are not effective at pumping lower volumes of feedstock, which reduces pump efficiency. Additionally, valves used with these pumps may jam or become obstructed by debris during a backflow event. In order to alleviate such obstructions, the valve has to be removed or taken apart to clear away any caught debris. These limitations can make operation and maintenance expensive and complex.
Thus, an improved pumping system for pumping feedstock is desired to improve efficiency.